Singing By The Firelight
by Just Mione
Summary: Harry and Hermione sing talk and maybe Kiss. Short one shot


Singing by the Firelight

_Do you remember me_

_I sat upon your knee_

_I wrote to you_

_With childhood fantasies_

_Well I'm all grown up now_

_And still need help somehow_

_I'm not a child but my heart can still dream_

_So here's my life long wish_

_My grown up Christmas list_

_Not for my self but for a world in need_

_No more lives torn apart_

_And wars would never start_

_And time could heal all hearts_

_Everyone would have a friend_

_And right would always win_

_And love would never end_

_Ohhhhhhhhh_

_This is my grown up Christmas list_

_What is this illusion called the innocence_

_Of youth Maybe only in_

_Our blind belief can we ever find the truth_

_No more lives torn apart_

_And wars would never start_

_And time could heal all hearts_

_Everyone would have a friend_

_And right would always win_

_And love would never end_

_Ohhhhhhhhh_

_This is my grown up Christmas list_

_This is my only life long wish_

_This is my grown up Christmas list_

_Ohhhhhhhhh_

Hermione had been sitting by the fire singing. It was something she liked to do with no one around, her parents said she was good. She had reasoned that her parents just said, it was their duty or something silly like that.

As Hermione had been signing, Harry snuck down the stairs and sat on the couch behind the one she was on. When she stopped at the end of the song Harry started clapping softly, so that no one else would wake up.

She turned around and saw Harry smiling at her, "You heard me singing?" She wined in to the sheet music she was holding.

"Yeah, but you were great!" Harry pulled her head off of the papers she was holding, "Sing something else?" he suggested.

"I can't." She sighed sinking in to the couch.

"And why not?" Harry asked sitting next to her.

"I can't sing in front of people." She said looking up at his disappointed face.

"You just did."

"Oh alright. Fine I will, but then you'll have to sing a song of my choice." She looked through her stack of sheet music.

"Don't make me sing, I'll pay you. I'll give you 3 Sickles and 15 Knuts."

"Nope. Your singing." She smirked and glanced down at her song. "Now promise me you won't laugh."

"I'll try."

"You better." She closed her eyes to steady her self, then she started singing

_Mister Claus I feel as though I know ya_

_So you won't mind if I should get familya will ya_

_Santa Baby just slip a sable under the tree for me_

_Been an awful good girl Santa Baby_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa Baby a fifty-four convertible too light blue_

_I'll wait up for you dear Santa Baby_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Think of all the fun I've missed_

_Think of all the fellas I haven't kissed_

_Next year I could be just as good_

_If you check off my Christmas list_

_Santa Baby I want a yacht and really that's not a lot_

_Been an angel all year Santa Baby_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa Baby one little thing I really do need the deed_

_To a platinum mine Santa Hunny_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa Cutie and fill my stocking with a duplex and checks_

_Sign your X on the line Santa Cutie and_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Come and trim my Christmas tree with some decorations_

_Bought at Tiffany's I really do believe in you_

_Let's see if you believe in me_

_Santa Baby forgot to mention one little thing a ring_

_I don't mean on the phone_

_Santa Baby so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_So Santa shimmy down the chimney tonight_

_Santa Baby hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa Hunny hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa Cutie hurry down the chimney tonight_

As Hermione sang the song she was blushing and she almost laughed a few times. Harry had been very surprised by the song choice.

"Well. Well. Well you have a huge Christmas list." Harry said laughing.

"No. The song was originally done my Marilyn Monroe so she had that Christmas list." Hermione explained as she conjured two glassed of water.

"Really?" Harry asked as Hermione drank the whole glass of water.

"Yeah. She was scandalous."

"Like Ginny." Harry stated like it was a curse.

"Somewhat." Hermione muttered.

They sat on the couch for a while. Hermione pilfered through her stack of music, to find the perfect song for Harry to sing.

"Hermione, where did you get all of this music?"

"When I was a little kid I played the piano. So it just accumulated in the house and I decided to take it with me here, in case I want to play." She smiled and handed Harry a song.

"It's the most wonderful time of the year?" Harry asked, she nodded then he started.

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_With the kids jingle belling and everyone_

_Telling you "Be of good cheer"_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_It's the hap-happiest season of all_

_There'll be parties for hosting_

_Marshmallows for toasting and_

_Caroling out in the snow_

_There'll be scary ghost stories and_

_Tales of the glories of Christmases long ago_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_There'll be much misletoeing and hearts will_

_Be glowing when loved ones are near_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_There'll be parties for hosting_

_Marshmallows for toasting and_

_Caroling out in the snow_

_There'll be scary ghost stories and_

_Tales of the glories of Christmases long long ago_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_There'll be much misletoeing and hearts will_

_Be glowing when loved ones are near_

_It's the most wonderful time_

_It's the most wonderful time_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year._

"Wonderful, Harry, wonderful." Hermione smiled.

"Thanks." Harry pulled her into a hug, something that he had never done before, start a hug.

"Your welcome." She whispered pulling him closer to her. Eventually Harry pulled back from their hug.

"Hermione, thank you for everything."

"Any time, Harry." Hermione smiled at him.

"Well I hope not." Harry said startled. "Do you want another war?"

"No, but still if I had to jump in front of a curse for you I would. Without a second thought." She said putting him in a one armed hug.

"Thank You." He said as they both turned their heads at the same time and since they were so close to one another their lips brushed. They went with it, what happens, happens for a reason.

They sat on the couch kissing for, neither knew how long, but until light started to creep into the common room. They pulled back and looked at each other.

"From signing to this huh?" Harry asked

"Apparently." Hermione smiled and bit her lip, "Harry what does this do to our friendship?"

"Well I think, it's up to you though, that we can be boyfriend and girlfriend." Harry said looking down at his hands.

"That would be great." Hermione picked his head up, so that she could kiss him properly.

THE END

This is dedicated to Mr. Dalio, my high school choir teacher. The songs used are songs the class sung for our Holiday concert, some fun memories.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or the songs

JustMione


End file.
